ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M8: Mafia vs Capcom - Day 3
Votes *JohnB accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=920415&postcount=419 *SDMX accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=920498&postcount=422 *Umby accuses Luana http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=920707&postcount=430 *Luana accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=920749&postcount=431 *namelessentity accuses Luana http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=920780&postcount=432 *Karzac accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=921040&postcount=441 *Paul le Fou accuses Luana http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=921141&postcount=442 *Loki accuses Luana http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=921174&postcount=445 *kaisel accuses botticus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=921332&postcount=447 *botticus accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=921510&postcount=449 *Byron accuses SDMX http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=921590&postcount=455 *Adam accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=921602&postcount=456 *JohnB accuses SDMX http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=921604&postcount=457 Luana is lynched and revealed as Amaterasu (Okami). http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=921879&postcount=462 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=921785&postcount=459 Umby: 4 SDMX Luana Botticus Adam Luana: 4 Umby namelessentity Paul Loki Byron: 1 Karzac Botticus: 1 Kaisel SDMX: 2 Byron John B Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=919465&postcount=383 After what seemed like hours, the Gesellschaft made its final landing. There was an almighty roar as the airship crashed through town, tearing out its insides and taking out any buildings in its way. JohnB was thrown from the wreckage, but managed somehow to survive. Others were not so lucky. shivam was lying facedown, a massive hole through his chest. His disguise flickered across his body, mangled beyond recognition, trying to work out where the surface was. A small card with a rose insignia had been left on the corpse, marking it as a warning from the Mafia - even during an aeronautical emergency, they could find you. shivam has been killed by the Mafia. shivam's mask lay beside his corpse, clearly broken. The masquerade's computer had been smashed against Raccoon City's town hall, half a mile back. Luana sniffed at the corpse, then removed her own mask: the disguise held. botticus looked outside. "Uh, guys?" A massive group of shambling figures was picking its way through the rubble towards the wrecked ship. They had holographic disguises, too: one looked like Captain McAwesomePants, another like Flint Ironstag, and a third like Ethan Implosion. Someone had expected them here, and had rigged up Umbrella's computers to project holograms across the city. What could the Mafia be planning? "We'd better move, and fast." The McAwesomeZombies would be there soon, and the party would need to be long gone by then. End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=921879&postcount=462 "They've stopped," Adam said, eventually. He was right; they hadn't seen or heard from the zombies in some time. "Maybe we're finally saf--" "taaaaaaaarrrrddds." "What was that?" namelessentity asked. "taaaaaaRRRRRDDDDDSS" A massive creature lumbered into view, further down the street. It was seven feet tall, with powerful arms, a neat haircut, and stylish glasses. It glared at them, and repeated: "TTTTTTAAAAAARRRRRDDDDSSSS!!" "We are in trouble," Paul said. "It's Parish." Parish charged, and the group ran for their lives, ducking into a side alley. Parish followed, squeezing down the alley, tearing brickwork and fixtures away from the buildings. The group made it down the other end of the alleyway when they heard something else: a siren. "Attention citizens of Raccoon City. This is the emergency broadcast system. This is not a drill. Please evacuate the city immediately. Repeat: attention citizens of Raccoon City..." "Wait," Umby said. "Wasn't Raccoon City bombed at one point?" kaisel pointed to a building. "I have an idea! We can get out of here quickly, so long as someone distracts Parish for long enough." "Luana'll do it," enough people said, and Luana was shoved back into the alleyway, as Parish got ever closer. The rest scurried into the building. Parish reached Luana, and with one massive claw, ripped at her. "TTTAAARRRDDDSSS!" The only thing left of her was a single wolf's paw. Luana has been lynched. She was Amaterasu (from Okami). The group looked around and the building they'd sheltered in. It was a movie theatre. "Let me get the projector started up," kaisel said, "I'm good with machines." "It's not exactly a great time to be watching a movie," Paul said. "We won't be watching it, my friend. We'll be in it!" kaisel ducked behind the box office and grabbed a set of keys. "Be right back," he said as he dashed off. The rest of the group were left to themselves in a dark, abandoned movie theatre, in a dying town. Notable Events Category:Phases